Internet access, as well as access to digital content, is currently available. For example, consumers may request on-demand movies streamed from the Internet to one of their television sets in their local area network for viewing. Networks where such streaming audiovisual source contents are transported, however, are typically shared such that different source content types may be delivered via such shared networks. Data that gets delivered via this shared network may include web browser data, such as web pages, file transfer protocol (FTP) data, streaming audiovisual data, and other data, which may include control information. Furthermore, such a shared network may include varying technologies, such as Ethernet and Powerline Communication technologies. A consumer wishing to view streaming audiovisual or multimedia data, particularly movies, over a shared network is typically desirous of wanting the audiovisual data to be delivered with a certain level of quality so as to provide a decent viewing quality. Ways of providing quality of service to such streaming data are thus highly desirable.